


serenity

by daenaskullz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, just a soft and calm post iwtb fic, no sad post iwtb fic because there's too many of those, they deserve to be happy, they're happy and they love each other, they're on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenaskullz/pseuds/daenaskullz
Summary: And while they've always been loners in disguise, both living their loneliness together like a prize to be held, there's something comforting in not having to hide after so long
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	serenity

As far away from the darkness as they could. 

That's what he told her and that's where they are now, sat together in the middle of the resort’s pool restaurant, the soft music from the typical sunday party for tourists filling the quiet silence between them.

He's got a colourful shirt, his full lips closed around the straw of his japanese cocktail. She shudders, but she's not cold.  
He notices and his eyebrows suddenly stick up, wiggling a bit. Those sultry lashes flicking lightly as his eyes lower for just one second to the light fabric of her summer dress tensed under the pressure of her nipples starting to rise.

Stripping him of that awful bright coloured shirt and mapping his golden skin with her tongue sounds like a wonderful idea, and her body seems to agree, but they've been here for two days and it's the first time they've actually ventured outside amongst other people, the first time they're openly out for everyone to see them.

And while they've always been loners in disguise, both living their loneliness together like a prize to be held, there's something comforting in not having to hide after so long.

So she lets out a breathy sigh, and shifts her gaze from his lips to his hazel eyes.

"Would you like to dance ?" she asks him smiling.

There's a slow song and that couple of newlyweds they met the other morning while checking in that's already swaying to the notes.

"Oh, Scully"

His tongue clicks around her name in that teasing, playful way she heard so many times before 

"I would dance with you until the end of the earth"

She's never doubted that and that's why the scoff that leaves her mouth is full of love and adoration, and not the usual disdain she felt in those people who openly mocked him when they first met.

It takes a few seconds for him to finish his neon green cocktail and grasp lightly her outstretched hand, her fingers threading through his own like the ginger strands of the braid he helped her with before arriving to the party. 

The sun has already set, but its light still lingers in the west, pinks and orangey hues getting weaker and weaker every minute passing while the deep indigo from the east catches them.  
Scully thinks it looks like the brushes of a skilled painter, and although she can definitely explain how the spectrum of lights shows its purest form while bouncing through the atmosphere she doesn’t want to.  
He made a poet out of her, and she loves him for that too.

Even with her high wedges she’s still annoyingly petite in his arms, shifting a bit so that she can wrap her toned arms around his torso, leaving a light kiss on his chin before resting her face on the pineapple pattern in the upper chest area of his shirt. 

“Do you like it, being finally free?”

He doesn’t answer straight away, but chooses to nuzzle her hair while he thinks about her question for a while. Other people have started to dance around them, but there’s no crowd and they’ve got a lot of space for themselves, their very own microcosm inside this huge and cruel universe. 

“Well, I can finally go the grocery store without having to look behind me and without that baseball cap you find ridiculous” 

Her little laugh is one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard.

“It’s not that I find it ridiculous Mulder. It is.”

“Funny thing to say as the person who bought it for me”

She remembers very well that motorway little shop. They’d been on the run for a few weeks and she finally made up her mind to buy some brown hair dye, so they stopped at the first shop they could find and she went inside.  
She came back with a little shopping bag and out of it she took the cap to put it on his head, kissing him playfully and switching places with him so she could drive for the next hours. He told her it was just a movie cliché that baseball caps help conceal one’s identity, but he dozed off after that without a great argument against her purchase. 

“My passport has my real name on it now, so I have to explain it every time. That’s a downside for me.”

Scully snaps back from the past after hearing him say this. She pouts and lets out a little “aw” to taunt him playfully.  
The music around them has changed but they’re dancing at the same pace.  
The sky is now a deep blue veil over the island. 

“Technically, I could legally subscribe to my favourite magazines again” 

The pinch on his back doesn’t hurt but it makes him laugh. His fingers tighten the grip on her waist, and she can feel his thumbs tickling her abdomen. A shudder makes her tremble again, her back arching imperceptibly so can press herself closer to him, as if to mould her body with his own.  
She wonders how it would feel to actually become one, the organic compunds of their physical forms reacting together to create something new, something that could live long after them. 

“I could legally marry you” 

Her body goes taut all of a sudden, like the tense strings of a piano, but it’s not because she’s surprised. It’s more about the nonchalant way he let those words come out of his mouth, not like a suggestion but very much like a fact.

“You know Mulder, it would have its advantages. Financially speaking it would be much easier and if you die I’d be asked to the morgue to identify your body before anyone else”

“You know I love it when you get all romantic on me Scully, but I know the reason you’re not against the idea is to have another one of these vacation as a honeymoon”

“Yeah, as if my skin needs any more sun” the side of her lips curls lovingly nonetheless.

She envies the soft golden shade his skin has turned to after only two days of rowing a boat and sharing with her one lonely beach. Even applying sunscreen seven times a day her porcelain skin is now pinkish in the exposed areas and it does hurt a bit when she showers. Mulder’s hand goes to her shoulder, a canvas of brown little dots now that she’s been victim of the merciless sun. 

“But I love your freckles Scully” 

And with that, they stop talking for a while, but it’s not out of embarassment and it’s not one of those awkward silences they’ve had their fair share of.  
Scully settles in this comforting serenity they’ve build together in all these years, the one she’s never felt comfortable to share with anybody until him. She holds him close until her feet hurt from the dancing and the wedges he had adviced her not to wear tonight.  
Feeling her still her movements is all it takes for him to lead her towards their sits again. 

“Do you want to go back to our room?” 

She doesn’t know why she’s asking him.  
She’s as much a fish out of water as he is in any social situation, no matter how much she seems to blend in. It’s a truth she started to accept early on their partnership, how much of a whole crackpot they both were. 

Staying here would require to keep hearing the loud music, the unpleasant noise from the crowd of people, maybe even engage in small talks with curious, harmlessly nosy people.  
But this place is bursting with life and all they’ve known for a lot of time was death and darkness, so she wants to stay, even if it’s not a place she’s familiar with. 

Her eyes are still questioning him when he lifts his warm hand to caress her lightly. 

“No” 

He says this as she leans her head on his hand, closing her eyes for a second, waiting.

“Let’s stay here for a while”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still super unsure about my english and making them ooc (is it ooc for them to be happy, I wonder?).  
> I hope you liked it since it's the ship of dreams and they've suffered far too long.


End file.
